


Post Agony of a Witch

by flowerrscent



Category: TOH - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Post 1x18, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrscent/pseuds/flowerrscent
Summary: The Owl House Spoilers. After 1x18. "Agony of a Witch"---Luz is not doing well. Eda is gone and she has no idea what to do or how to save her.Then Amity appears.How will Amity cheer Luz up? Will Amity choose Luz or the coven? What will happen after 1x18 of the show?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Post Agony of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short one shot to headcanon an idea of what may happen after the latest episode of The Owl House!  
> I can't wait to see what will happen in the next episode so while we're waiting I decided to write down the idea I had of what may happen!
> 
> It's really short and written in a moment of impulsive motivation, so don't expect anything too good hahaha.
> 
> What do you guys think will happen next episode? I'm certain that Amity will choose Luz over the coven. I really hope so hahshs
> 
> Alright!! Enjoy!!

Luz hasn’t gone to school for a week now. She didn’t talk to her friends. She was hoping. Hoping for Eda to magically reappear and for everything to be fine again.  
But she knew this wouldn’t happen.  
At least not if she kept on being sad and do nothing.  
“I have to save her.” Luz said as she grabbed her new magical coat and her notepad.  
“You can’t! Going there would only make it all worse!” King jumped around her in an attempt to stop her.  
“I’ve been doing nothing for a week now! Eda is still there, alone. I have to do something.”  
Luz couldn’t help but tear up. It was all her fault. If she hadn’t been so careless Eda would be here now. Everything would be fine.  
But it’s not.  
“I have to.” Luz said again and petted King’s head.  
She grabbed a pen and put it in her pocket. “Wish me luck.” Luz took a deep breath and walked towards the door. King, in another attempt to stop her, grabbed her legs.  
She shook him off and opened the door.  
But in her surprise. she wasn’t alone.  
Amity was standing in front of the door, about to knock. 

She was still walking on crutches but looked more stable now. Her cheeks were a bright pink colour. Like they usually were when she saw Luz.  
“Hey Luz,” she began. “You haven’t been to school for a week now and...I’m worried about you.” Amity looked down at her feet. “I miss you.”  
Luz looked at the other girl. She was glad they were friends. Amity was a good person. But she was still an advocate of the emperor. Of the bad guy who captured Eda.  
“I’m sorry. But I don’t have time right now. I have to...I have to do something.” Luz closed the door behind herself and was now standing closer to Amity, whose cheeks only turned pinker.  
“Where? Why haven’t you been to school for a week? What happened?” Amity looked genuinely worried. “Where’s Eda?”  
Eda. Luz couldn’t stop herself from tearing up. The thought of Eda made her want to cry. It was all her fault.  
Amity looked even more worried now. She has never seen Luz cry before. Luz, who was always so happy and positive and optimistic. She was now sinking to the floor. Crying.  
“Luz..I’m sorry. What’s wrong? What can I do?” Amity babbled trying to make sense of the situation.  
“Eda…Lilith got her.” Luz said quietly. Amity’s expression revealed that she wasn’t quite sure what Luz was talking about. “The coven. The emperor. They captured Eda. It’s all  
my fault.” She sobbed and put her head into her palms.  
Amity didn’t quite understand how all of that happened. But she knew that cheering up Luz was the top priority now.  
She kneeled down, facing Luz. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what exactly happened, but I promise that I’ll help you get Eda back. Whatever it takes.” She meant it. Amity knew how important Eda was to Luz. Probably even nearly as important as Luz was to Amity.  
“So whatever you want to do, however crazy your plan may be, I’ll be by your side.” She smiled softly and put her hands onto Luz’s shoulders. “We can manage anything as long as we're together.”  
She noticed how Luz stopped sobbing and slowly calmed down. “Thank you, Amity.” Luz looked up. Her eyes were sightly red from crying so much. “I’m sorry. I know how  
much the emperor’s coven means to you and I know how important it is for you to be apart of it…but after what they have done to Eda I just can’t stay still and do nothing.  
I have to get her back, whatever it takes. I owe it to Eda.”  
Luz knew that Amity has spent years working towards getting into the emperor’s coven. But the emperor and the coven were evil. They were the bad guys.  
Amity didn’t say anything for a while. They were just sitting there on the floor. Looking into the space between their feet. Lost in thought. 

When Amity finally spoke the sudden sound startled Luz.  
“I’ll help you get Eda back. I’m on your side. I promise.” Her voice was determined, strong and passionate. It was clear that she had spent the last few minutes thinking this through. “But,” Luz was confused. She didn’t expect Amity to choose her over the coven. “Amity are you sure? The coven is your dream. I understand if you don’t want to go against it. Please don’t throw away your dream for me.”  
Amity grabbed Luz’s hands and looked at her deeply. “Luz. I know that the emperor and the coven are not perfect. I’ve known for some time now. Remember when Lilith used  
me to cheat in a duel? Or the constant haunts they went on to catch Eda…They are ruthless. I like Eda. She has helped us out a lot. The emperor and his coven have captured her, that means they captured one of ours. And I will do all I can to get her back.” Amity was sincere and determined. Luz couldn’t help but blush slightly.  
“I always dreamt of joining the emperor’s coven, but if that means supporting the bad guys, I don’t want it. I’ll support you in any way possible, Luz. I promise.”  
She was speechless. She didn’t quite know how to respond. Amity was supporting Luz instead of the coven. Luz wanted to hug her and never let go. She started tearing up again. “Thank you, Amity.” Luz threw her arms over the other girl and buried her head into Amity’s shoulder. “Thank you for supporting me. I’ll do anything to make this plan work.  
I won’t disappoint you, or Eda. We can do this together.”  
Amity embraced the sobbing girl and nodded. “We can do this together.”

Some time has passed and the sun began to settle. They were still sitting outside the house, leaning against the door. They were glad that Hooty was sleeping.  
The two were looking into the forrest, into the sky, onto their feet. They talked and stayed silent. They simply enjoyed each others company. 

“Hey Luz,” Amity said after some minutes of silence. She nudged the other girl slightly into the side to get her attention. “Thank you for being my friend. I…I never really  
had any friends that I could really trust. Not any friends that I genuinely liked. Not after Willow, at least.” She looked down at her feet and felt her cheeks burning up again.  
“So…thank you.” Luz giggled softly. This was the first time she had done so in a week. “You’re thanking me? I have to thank you for being my friend!” She thought about home. Her human home. “Back in the human realm I never had any friends. Nobody really likes me there. So I’m really glad that we’re friends, Amity. Thank you.”  
Amity couldn’t really imagine how other humans didn’t like Luz. How could anyone not like her? 

They sat in silence again. For a moment Amity considered telling Luz that it was her, whom she wanted to ask to go to grom with. But she didn’t. It was not the right time.  
So instead she just silently leaned her head against Luz’s shoulder as they watched the sunset. The Boiling Isles could be really pretty sometimes.  
They continued sitting there in comfortable silence until the sun was completely down. 

“I told my parents I would be sleeping at a friends’ house today. Is it okay with you if I stay here tonight?” Amity asked as they quietly walked back inside the house. They didn’t want to wake up King. “Yes of course! You can sleep on the couch. I’ll go bring you a blanket.” Luz left and came back a few seconds later, putting everything onto the couch  
for Amity to sleep on.  
They didn’t have school the next day, which meant they could spend the whole day planning their mission to free Eda.  
Amity managed to convince Luz to tell Willow and Gus about the plan, once they made one. It’s better to go into battle as a group than alone. Together they could manage anything.  
They both knew that their plan would be dangerous and that there would only be a very slim chance of managing to free Eda. But they had to try.  
They had each other, so they knew that somehow everything was going to turn out well. It had to.


End file.
